Life Goes On
by Barbossa'sGirl3
Summary: With her love gone, Sylvia Emerald must find a way to go on, and an adventure with her friend Jack seems to be just the thing. (Sequel to A Pirates Love For Me)
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this when I was fifteen, and looking at it now... I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Or throw up.**

**Now, I did clean it up some. That way you readers may only get mildly ill.**

**So basically, I'm only putting this up for fun. I don't see the point in rewriting something that I can't publish. **

* * *

><p>JACK'S POV<p>

Gibbs came to help me up on deck. But when I handed him the skeleton leg I had used as an oar, he just stared at it. So I had to crawl up by myself.

"Not quite according to plan." he commented.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome." I walked toward the helm.

"Did you get what you went in for?" a woman stepped forward.

The silver haired, green eyed beauty had fallen for Barbossa and when I killed him, she had sworn to kill me. Even though she said she had forgiven me, I was still wary of her.

"Of course I did Sylvia." I waved a piece of rolled up parchment around.

"Captain, I think the crew - meaning me as well - were expecting something a bit more... shiny. What with the Isla De Muerta being reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it." Gibbs sounded pained.

I saw Sylvia flinch. That was where I had shot Barbossa.

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic." a pirate commented.

"And the hurricane!" Marty the midget said and all the others agreed.

"All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating." Gibbs said.

"Shiny?" I asked.

"Aye. Shiny." Gibbs confirmed.

"Is that how you're all feeling then? Perhaps dear ol' Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?" I was a little bit angry.

"Walk the plank." Cotton's parrot squawked.

I aimed my pistol at him, "What did the bird say?!"

"Don't blame the bird. Show us what's on that piece of cloth." Sylvia nodded at the roll of parchment.

Just then the monkey dropped in front of me and grabbed the parchment. He ran a ways before I shot him and made him drop it.

"You know that does no good." Sylvia pointed out, almost smugly.

"It does me." I said.

The monkey had once belonged to Barbossa and he had named it after me. Unlike Barbossa and his crew, the monkey had remained cursed. So he still turned into a skeleton in the moonlight and could not be killed. Much to my annoyance.

Marty retrieved the parchment and looked at it, "It's a key."

"No, much more better! It is a drawing of a key." everyone just stared at me, "Gentlemen..." Sylvia cleared her throat, so I added, "... and lady. What do keys do?"

"Keys unlock tings." a pirate answered.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" Gibbs assumed.

"No." Gibbs looked confused, so I explained, "We don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it."

"So we're going after this key!" Gibbs sounded happy.

"You're not making any sense at all." I said and Gibbs looked really confused, "Any more questions?"

"So... Do we have a heading?" Marty asked.

"Ah!" I reached for my special compass, "Set sail in..." the compass was pointing in every direction, so I just picked one and pointed, "... that way direction." everyone looked confused, "Come on. Snap to and make sail, you know how this works."

I walked to my cabin as the crew began scurrying around.


	2. Chapter 2

SYLVIA'S POV

I was almost asleep when I heard Jack stumble past my cabin. I rolled my eyes.

_He's had too much rum. I better go make sure he doesn't fall overboard._

I got out of bed and let myself out the door, then I saw Jack headed down the steps to the hold.

I followed and heard him pause in the room where the crew slept, "As you were gents."

I rolled my eyes again and he continued down more steps to the storage area.

_He's come for more rum._

Then a voice came out of nowhere, "Time's run out Jack."

I jumped and Jack dropped the bottle he was holding. It shattered and I continued to follow him as he walked slowly to the other end of the hold. He held up his lantern to reveal a man sitting next to a barrel. He was soaking wet and covered in barnacles.

"Bootstrap Bill Turner?" Jack eyes widened.

_Will's father!_

"You look good Jack." water spilled from Bootstrap's mouth.

I shuttered and Jack looked a little unsettled.

"Is this a dream?" Jack asked.

"No." Bootstrap looked confused.

"I thought naught. If it were there'd be rum." Jack sat down across from our visitor.

"I see you got the Pearl back." Bootstrap looked around.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.

_Only because Jack killed Hector!_

"I had some help retrieving it. Your son." Jack replied.

"William? So, he ended up a pirate after all." Bootstrap sounded somewhat sad.

Jack ignored the comment, "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

"He sent me. Davy Jones."

"Ah. So he shanghaied you into service, eh?" Jack stood up, looking disappointed.

"I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you Jack." at that moment, a little crab escaped from Bootstrap's sleeve.

He grabbed it and ate it. Jack and I both shuddered.

Bootstrap stood up and walked over to Jack, "I stood up for ya. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon and I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move. Unable to die, Jack. And I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it."

"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment." Jack tried to laugh.

"You made a deal with him too Jack. He raised the Pearl from the depths for you. Thirteen years you've been Captain." Bootstrap reminded him.

"Technically, I-"

You won't be able to talk yourself out of this, Jack. The terms what apply to me, apply to you as well. One soul, bound to crew a hundred years upon his ship." Bootstrap said.

"Yes, but The Flying Dutchman already has a Captain. So there's really-" Jack was still trying to get out of it.

"Then it's the Locker for you! The leviathan will find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it." Bootstrap started to sound menacing.

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" Jack grimaced.

"I already told you Jack. The time is up. It comes now. Drawn with ravenous hunger for the man what bears the black spot." at this Bootstrap put his hand on Jack's.

Jack stared at his hand and Bootstrap disappeared into the side of the ship. I dashed quietly up the stairs.

I got almost to my cabin when I heard Jack calling in a panicky voice, "On deck all hands! Make faster! On deck! Scurry! Scurry on! Move it! Move it! I want movement!"

I pretended to be coming out of my cabin as Jack rushed up on deck with the rest of the crew following, "Run as if the devil himself was upon us!"

I watched him wrap his hand with a piece of cloth as Gibbs asked, "Do we have a heading?"

"Land." Jack tried to hide under the stairs.

"Which port?"

"I didn't say port, I said land. Any land."

Suddenly the monkey dropped out of the rigging, grabbed Jack's hat and tossed it overboard. I couldn't help laughing a little.

"Jack's hat! Steer about!" Gibbs ordered, looking over the rail.

"No no, leave it." Jack hurried away.

"Back to your stations, the lot of ya!" Gibbs ordered the crew and peered under the stairs, "Jack?"

Jack shushed him and Gibbs looked frustrated, "What's comin' after us?"

"Nothing." Jack lied.

I rolled my eyes and went back to the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's going on Jack?" I whispered.

After anchoring the ship just off an island we were captured by natives. The crew were put in cages hanging from a cliff, but Jack and I were seated on throne like chairs and had our faces painted to look like we each had several pairs of eyes.

"They think we're gods." Jack explained, sounding as though it weren't unusual.

"What!?" I was shocked.

"Don't get too excited, luv. They plan to release us from our prisons of flesh." Jack used his finger to make a slicing motion across his neck.

"Wonderful, they're gonna kill us." I threw my hands in the air.

"Actually, their going to eat us." Jack corrected.

I looked at him, "Was that supposed to help somehow?"

"No."

"Good, because it didn't." I glared.

A few of the cannibals came by, carrying a pole with a man tied to it.

_Will!_

"Jack? Sylvia? I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!" Will looked relieved.

Jack got up and poked Will in the shoulder, then began talking to the natives.

Will practically yelled, "Jack it's me! Will Turner!"

Jack ignored him, "Pah se ko?"

Will looked at me, "Sylvia, I need Jack's compass. Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for helping you. She faces the gallows!"

"I'm sorry Will, but we aren't in a position to help at the moment."

"Seiserom shup shup sha smame mame shuku, savvy? Maliki liki." Jack waved for them to take Will away.

The natives began chanting and started to take Will.

"Jack, what did you tell them!? No! What about Elizabeth!? Jaaack!" his voice slowly faded away.

After a few minutes, the cannibals had made a fire.

Jack got up, "No no! More wood. Big Fire. Big fire! I am chief. Want big fire! C'mon then." he motioned to the native behind our thrones, "Maboogey snickle snickle. Toute suite. C'mon. More wood."

When all their backs were turned, Jack grabbed my hand and we ran across the rope bridge and up a hill to a hut. Upon entering we found a lot of things that appear to have been collected from ships. Jack slung a coil of rope over his shoulder and picked up a container of paprika that had an East India Trading Company symbol on it. We stepped out of the hut to find natives surrounding us.

"Oh bugger." Jack mumbled.

He preceded to shake some paprika onto my head and under his arms, "A little seasoning, eh?"

They tied us to a long pole and carried us back to the pit, where they placed the pole on a spit.

"This is wonderful, Jack. Whenever I thought about dying, I always pictured myself going down with a ship. Not as someone's dinner!" I raised my voice at the end.

"Shhh. We might still get out of this." Jack said quietly.

I snorted.

_Not much chance of that!_

"Aii! Fai fai!" one of the cannibals ran over with a torch and started to light the fire.

A young cannibal came running across the bridge and pointed in the direction he came from, "La esta so, la pelesa so. Eva kaka seisei."

The natives just stand there so Jack says, "Well, go on. Go get them! Helalla!"

The one holding the torch drops it next to the wood and runs away with the others.

"Not good!" Jack starts blowing on the fire.

The fire lights up and Jack blew faster.

I saw the problem, "Jack don't! That'll only make it flare up more!"

"Do you have a better idea!?" he looked back at me.

"Let's try bouncing the pole." I suggested.

After a few minutes we managed to bounce the pole off the spit and land right next to the fire.

"Now what?" he asked.

"I strongly suggest getting out of our bonds and running away." I stated the obvious.

We got our legs loose but the other ropes were too strong so we had to run with it tied to our backs. And run we did, back across the bridge and up the hill. We stopped to try loosening the ropes again but to no avail. Then Jack saw one of the native children standing nearby with a knife, so we shuffled over and he grabbed the knife, the child ran away and Jack tried cutting through the ropes.

"Is it working?" I asked.

"No!" he threw the knife down.

We looked up to find two women staring at us. Jack yelled and we charged at them. They stepped aside at the last minute and we ended up stabbing into a pile of coconuts. Seeing that one of the fruit is stuck on the end of the pole, Jack gets the bright idea to fling it at one of the women. But she caught it and they started throwing other fruit at us. Finally Jack yelled for them to stop and they did. There were now many pieces of fruit stuck on either ends of the pole. We ran toward the cliff but the front end of the pole got stuck in the ground and we flipped to the other cliff, with me landing on the very edge. Then the fruit started sliding back. We became unbalanced and fell off the cliff. The pole lodged between the walls and we jerked us to a stop, causing the rope to unroll. We each got one foot caught in a loop at the end.

"Well this is relaxing." I commented sarcastically.

Then the pole started to dislodge.

"Oh bugger." Jack says.

We preceded to fall through at least six plank bridges before finally hitting the ground side by side. The pole stabbed into the ground right next to Jack and the fruit fell all around us.

I look over at him, "That's was fun, let's do it again sometime."

We headed for the ship but the cannibals spotted us and we started running. Reaching the beach, we turned toward the ship. About half way there we passed a dog holding a key in it's mouth.

_That's odd._

"Good doggy." Jack said on the way by.

I got to the ship first and climbed on board.

Jack held on to the ladder and yelled at the natives, "Alas my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost..."

A wave crashed over him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." he finished halfheartedly and climbed over the side.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Gibbs suggested.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." Jack said.

_He's worried about the Kraken._

Pintel and Ragetti drape Jack's coat over his shoulders. Jack glanced at them and Pintel saluted.

_Where did they come from? I thought they were in prison back on Port Royal._

"That seems a bit contradictory, Captain." Gibbs was confused.

"I have every faith in your re-conciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something!" Jack pulled out his pistol.

At that moment, Ragetti's wooden eye dropped from somewhere above us and he quickly picked it up.

"Jack." Will approached us.

"Ah, William." Jack nodded.

"Elizabeth is in danger."

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her. Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" Jack suggested.

"She is locked up, in a prison. Bound to hang for helping you!" Will sounded angry.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack brushed him off.

Will picked up a sword and pointed it at Jack's throat, "I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom."

"Mr. Gibbs?" Jack edged away from the sword.

"Captain?" Gibbs stepped over to us.

"We have a need to travel upriver." Jack said quietly.

"By need, do you mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in say, a passing fancy?" Gibbs looked hopeful.

"No... A resolute and unyielding need." Jack corrected.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste." Will insisted.

William, I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me." Jack took the roll of parchment out of his pocket, "To find this."

"You want me to find this key?" Will looked confused.

"No. You want you to find this. Because the finding of this, finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol' what's her face. Savvy?" Jack smiled.

"This is going to save Elizabeth." Will confirmed, taking the cloth.

Jack ignored his last comment, "How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

"Not much."

"Ah."


	4. Chapter 4

We anchored the Pearl infront of a different island and headed up river in the skiffs.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will whispered to Gibbs.

"Well if you believe such things... there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken. They say the stench of its breath is..." Gibbs made a disgusted sound and shuddered before continuing, "Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things."

"And the key will spare him that?" Will sounded dubious.

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit... her."

"Her?" Will raised his eyebrows.

"Aye." Gibbs nodded.

We finally reached a hut of sorts and Jack stepped onto the landing, "No worries mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before."

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs assured him.

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack said solemnly and started toward the hut.

Gibbs turned to Will before following Jack, "Mind the boat."

Will turned to me, "Mind the boat."

I told Ragetti the same thing, then he told Pintel, who told Marty, who told Cotton's parrot, who told Cotton and of course he was the only one left. Not that he could have told anyone else even if he wanted to.

Jack opened the door to the hut cautiously. There was a woman seated at a table. She was dark skinned with brown dreadlocks much like Jack's.

The woman looked up and smiled, revealing blackend teeth, "Jack Sparrow."

"Tia Dalma." Jack smiled and just avoided knocking his head on a hanging jar of eyeballs.

"I always knowed da wind was gonna to blow you back ta me one day." she walked up to Jack, then saw Will and continued over to him, "You. You have a touch of... destiny about you. William Turner."

"You know me?" Will was surprised.

"You want to know me?" Tia Dalma smiled and leaned closer to him.

"There'll be no knowing here." Jack stepped between them, "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." he lead her away and said quietly, "I thought I knew you?"

"Not so well as I'd hoped." she headed for the back of the shack, "Come."

"Come." Jack motioned to the rest of us.

"What service may I do ya?" she caressed Will's face, then turned to Jack, "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment." Jack whistles for Ragetti to bring a covered cage.

Ragetti set it on the table and Jack flung the blanket off, revealing the monkey, "Look." Jack fired a shot at him, "An undead monkey! Top that!"

Tia Dalma let the monkey go and it ran to a back room, where there appeared to be a man lying on a bed.

"I wonder what happened to that poor man?"

"You've no idea how long it took us to catch that." Gibbs complained.

She ignored him, "De payment is fair."

"We're looking for this." Will layed out the picture of the key, "And what it goes to."

Jack picked up a wide brimmed black hat with feathers in it and seemed to be studying it.

_That hat is familiar. Where have I seen it before?_

Tia Dalma looked at Jack, "Da compass you bartered from me... it cannot lead you to dis?"

"Maybe. Why?" Jack said quickly.

"Ah. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do ya know? But are loath to claim it as your own?" there was no answer, so she continued, "Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside da chest you seek. Don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs inquired.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?" Pintel sounded hopeful.

"Nothing bad, I hope." Ragetti commented.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes?" we all nodded and Tia continued, "A mon of da sea. A great sailor. Until he run afoul of dat which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will leaned forward.

Tia touched Will's hand lightly, "What indeed."

"The sea?" Gibbs suggested.

"Sums." Pintel said.

"The dichotomy of good and evil." Ragetti says wisely.

Gibbs and Pintel just look at him.

"A woman!" Jack was impatient.

"He fell in love." Tia nodded.

"No no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs corrects.

"Same story, different version and all are true. See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as da sea. He never stop loving her. But da pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him ta die." Tia explained.

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will looked nervous.

Tia leaned forward, "Him heart."

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"He couldn't live, puttin' his heart in a chest. Could he?" Pintel raised one eyebrow.

"It was not worth feeling what small fleeting joy life brings. And so... him carved out him heart! Lock it down in a chest, and hide da chest from da world. Da key he keep with him at all times." Tia narrowed her eyes.

Will turned to Jack, "You knew this!"

"I did not! I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye?" Jack smiled.

Tia motioned to Jack, "Let me see ya hand."

He sighs and held it out. She unwrapped it to reveal a black spot.

"The black spot!" Gibbs gasped, wiped his hands on his vest, turned in a circle and spat on the floor.

"Black spot!" Pintel and Ragetti follow Gibbs' example.

I rolled my eyes.

_Oh brother!_

Tia went in the back and rummaged around.

She came back holding a jar, "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you will be safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land with you."

She handed him the jar.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." Jack looked dubious.

"Yes." Tia nodded.

"Is the... jar of dirt going to help?" Jack held it away from him so he could get a better look.

"If you don't want it, give it back." Tia reached for the jar.

"No." Jack held it tightly.

"Den it heps." Tia smiled.

"It seems... we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will states.


	5. Chapter 5

We sailed up to a shipwreck and dropped anchor.

"That's the Flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much. " I commented.

"Neither do you. Do not underestimate it." Jack looked sideways at me.

I glanced him.

_Remember that._

"Must've run afoul of the reef." Gibbs assumed.

"What's your plan?" Jack turned to Will.

"I row over and search the ship until I find your bloody key." Will didn't sound happy.

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I cut down anyone in my path." Will said as he walked away.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember." Jack smiled.

"Your chariot awaits you." Ragetti laughed as Will and I climbed into the skiff.

"Oi! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life." Jack called down.

"Move on out." Ragetti laughed again.

_He's glad he doesn't have to go._

We tied up to the wreck and climbed on board. Will spotted a sailor hauling on a rope and mumbling.

He went up to him, "Sailor. Sailor! There's no use, you've run aground."

"No. Beneath us. Foul breath!" the sailor looked horrified.

_The Kraken!_

A body fell from the mast and tried to crawl forward. When Will flipped him over he had no face. We both jumped back in disgust. Suddenly a ship shot out of the water next to the wreck and weird looking barnacle covered men start to appear all around us.

"Go on your whereabouts and pray." one growled.

They tried to grab us, but Will whipped out his sword dipped it in a barrel of oil and whacked the lamp we brought with us, causing the blade to light up. I pulled out my sword and stood back to back with Will. We turned in a small circle. One of the creatures lunged at us and Will slashed him, spilling an oily substance all over the deck. At this moment, one of the other mutants knocked us down. Then we were made to sit on the deck with the remaining crew members. On opposite ends of course. An odd looking man boarded the wreck. His beard was made of tentacles, he had a giant crab claw as a left hand and a giant crab leg as his right leg.

_He must be Davy Jones!_

A mutant that looked like a hammerhead reported to Jones, "Five are still alive. The rest have moved on."

Jones approached a crew member that was whimpering with fear and asked with a Scottish accent, "Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you an escape."

"Don't listen to him!" the sailor next to me said.

Jones clomped over to him and grabbed his throat with the claw, "Do you not fear death?"

"I'll take my chances, sir." the man said bravely.

Jones released him and looked at the hammerhead, "To the depths."

The hammerhead slit the man's throat and tossed him overboard.

"Cold blood!" another sailor exclaimed.

Jones walked over to the sailor, "Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different? I offer you a choice. Join my crew and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?"

"I-I-I will serve." the sailor looked hopeful.

"There." he looked at Will, "You are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?"

Will cringed, "Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt."

Jones looked surprised and repeated, "What is your purpose here?"

Will repeated, "Jack Sparrow... sent me to settle his debt."

"Did he now? I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer." Jones sounded pleased.

He then walked back to me, "And what is your purpose?"

JACK'S POV

I was looking through my spyglass at all that was happening. Davy Jones suddenly turned around and looked right at me. Then he and Sylvia were right there on the deck of the Pearl.

"Oh." I winced.

"You have a debt to pay." Jones walked toward me and I backed away, " You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement."

SYLVIA'S POV

Some of Davy's crew grabbed our crew and held them with knives to their throats.

"Technically, I was only captain for two years. Then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack was defending himself.

_But I'm sure you deserved it!_

"Then you were a poor captain! But a captain nonetheless! Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?" Davy mocked and his crew laughed.

I snickered.

"I gave you payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there." Jack pointed to the Dutchman.

"One soul is not equal to another." Davy looked Jack in the eye.

"Aha! So we've establish my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price." Jack smiled.

"Price?" Davy made a popping sound with his lips.

"Just how many souls, do you think my soul is worth?" Jack squinted.

"One hundred souls. Three days." Davy decided.

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and I'll get started right off." Jack started to walk away, but the hammerhead stopped him.

"I keep the boy, as good faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine to go." Davy finished with a laugh.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?" Jack made little circles around Davy.

"I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls. But I wonder, Sparrow... can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man... a friend... to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" Davy asked.

"Yep. I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood? I mean, uh, ink? Jack smiled and Davy shook his hand, leaving slime all over it.

"Three days." Davy reminded Jack before he and his crew disappeared.

Jack looked at his hand, "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye?" Gibbs walked up to Jack.

"I feel sullied and unusual."

"And just how do we intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?"

"Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be."

"Ah, Tortuga." Gibbs smiled.

Jack wiped his hand on Gibbs' vest and grinned, "Tortuga."


	6. Chapter 6

We were in a tavern in Tortuga. Jack was sitting in a chair with his back to the wall, playing with his compass. Gibbs was seated at a table trying to recruit men to serve on the ship and I was leaning against the wall near Jack.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" Gibbs asked an old man.

"Truth be told, I never sailed a day in me life. I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young." the old man smiled, but he hardly had any teeth.

I stifled a laugh.

_What makes you think you're still young?_

"You'll do. Make your mark." Gibbs pointed to the sheet of parchment and yelled, "Next!"

"My wife run off with my dog, and I'm drunk for a month, and I don't care if I live or die." a french man informed us.

"Perfect! Next!" Gibbs called.

Jack shook his compass, muttering, "I know what I want. I know what I want. I know what I want."

I glanced down when he opened it, and the needle just kept spinning. I look back to the recruiting table.

A black man stepped up, "Me have one arm and a bum leg."

"It's the crow's nest for you." Gibbs nods to the paper.

Jack repeated, "I know what I want."

The compass still wasn't working.

"Next!" Gibbs announces.

Another man walked up, "Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to sail the seas... Forever."

"Sooner than you think. Sign the roster." Gibbs smiled.

"Thanks very much." the man walked away.

"How are we doing?" Jack inquired.

"Including those four? That gives us... four." Gibbs looked sarcastic.

Jack nudged me and held up the compass, "This bloody thing won't work for me! Why don't you try it?"

I took it and opened the lid. The needle spun once and pointed at... Jack.

_What!?_

I slammed the lid shut and handed it back, "It doesn't work for me either."

Just then another man walked up to Gibbs. And he looked familiar somehow.

"And what's your story?" Gibbs asked.

"My story? It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." the man reached for a bottle of rum and took a swig.

"Commodore?" Gibbs guessed.

_Norrington!_

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening!? I nearly had you all off Tripoli! I would've, if not for the hurricane." Norrington sounded angry.

Jack picked up a plant and hid behind it.

"You didn't try to sail through it did you!?" Gibbs looked amazed.

"So do I make your crew or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!" Norrington overturned the table and Gibbs fell off his stool, "So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" he spotted Jack trying to walk away behind the plant and pointed his pistol at him, " Or should I just kill you now?"

"You're hired." Jack peered out from behind the plant.

"Sorry. Old habits and all that." Norrington was about to shoot but two men rushed over shoved the gun up in the air.

"Easy sailor!" one says, but the gun goes off and the bullet bounces off one of the lights and breaks another mans mug.

At this, a fight broke out.

"Time to go." Jack announced.

"Aye." Gibbs agreed and we followed Jack up the stairs.

Half way up stairs I had to duck to avoid getting hit with a bottle It smashed against the wall instead.

_I hate Tortuga!_

Jack took a man's hat and put it on, but it didn't fit so he put it on someone else's head.

I rolled my eyes and ducked another bottle.

_He forgot that he lost his hat._

He then took the hat of a man who was sitting on the wall, "Thanks, mate."

He patted him on the shoulder and the man fell off the wall.

Jack cringed, "Ooh."

He put the hat on the head of a man who was being carried by two other men.

Then he backed away and gestured to the wall, "Carry on."

The man was thrown over the wall and we walked out.

We were walking down the dock toward the ship when a familiar voice came from behind us, "Captain Sparrow?"

Jack glanced back, "Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard."

"I'm here to find the man I love."

We stopped dead in our tracks.

"I'm deeply flattered, son. But my first and only love is the sea." Jack made a face and motioned to Gibbs to get the lad away from him.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow."

Jack and I turned around and exclaimed in unison, "Elizabeth!?"

"Hide the rum." Jack whispered to Gibbs and turned back to Elizabeth, "You know these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

She ignored him, "I know Will came to find you. Where is he?"

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this. But through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me... poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew." Jack explained with a grimace.

_Liar!_

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth cocked her head to one side.

Norrington threw up in the water behind her, "Oh, please. The captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?" Jack looked disgusted.

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax." Norrington snorted.

"You smell funny." Jack shot back.

"Jack!" Elizabeth tried to get his attention.

"Hmm." Jack looked back at her.

"All I want is to find Will."

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" Jack squinted.

"Of course.".

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will most."

"And you'd have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth looked suspicious.

"Well, there is a chest..." Jack began.

"Oh, dear." Norrington rolled his eyes.

"A chest of unknown size and origin." Jack continued.

"What contains the still beatin' heart of Davy Jones." Pintel said, as he and Ragetti walked by carrying a box.

Ragetti pretended to pull out his heart and hold it in his hand.

Jack continued again, "And whoever possesses that chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants. Including saving brave William from his grim fate."

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Norrington scoffed.

"How do we find it?" Elizabeth squints.

"With this." Jack holds up his compass, " My compass... is unique."

"Unique, here having the meaning of broken." Norrington snorted.

"True enough." Jack said as Norrington threw up again, "This compass does not point north."

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world." Jack smiled.

"Are you telling the truth?" Elizabeth looked dubious.

"Every word, love. And what you want most in this world..." Jack put the compass in her hands, "Is to find the chest of Davy Jones. Is it not?"

"To save Will." Elizabeth corrected.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack opened the lid and jumped away.

The compass spun and pointed northwest.

Jack popped up on Elizabeth's other side and peered at the compass, "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Cap'n?" Gibbs stepped over.

"We have our heading." Jack grinned.

"Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and trough that canvas!" Gibbs commanded the crew.

Jack swept his arm toward the ship, "Miss Swann. Miss Emerald."

Elizabeth and I boarded the ship and Norrington stumbled after us, only to be stopped by Pintel, who shoved a goat into his arms, "Welcome to the crew, former Commodore."


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs, Elizabeth, Jack and I were standing on the Pearl's deck studying some papers that Elizabeth had brought.

"Blah!" Jack stuck his tongue out after reading the papers.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word." Gibbs commented.

Jack made a face.

"Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that." Gibbs continued.

"He wants the chest." I stated the obvious.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest." Elizabeth confirmed.

"If the company controls the chest, they control the sea." Gibbs explained.

"A truly discomforting notion, love." Jack cringed.

"Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails." Gibbs hurried off, "Brace the foreyard!"

"Might I inquire as to how you came by these." Jack waved the papers.

"Persuasion." Elizabeth said.

"Friendly?" Jack asked.

"Decidedly not." Elizabeth squinted.

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize. 'Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company.' As if I could be bought for such a low price." Jack snorted at the last part.

"Jack, the letters, give them back." Elizabeth held out her hand.

"No. Persuade me." Jack smiled.

"You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword." Elizabeth leaned toward him.

"As I said... persuade me." Jack insisted.

Elizabeth walked away and leaned on the rail smiling.

Norrington walked over to her, "It's a curious thing. There was a time I would give anything for you to look like that while thinking about me."

"I don't know what you mean." Elizabeth lied.

"Oh, I think you do." Norrington smiled.

"Don't be absurd. I trust him, that's all."

"So you never wondered how your latest fiance ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place?" Norrington shook his head and walked away.

Elizabeth took out the compass, opened it and then shut it quickly looking disturbed. Then she moved over to the steps and sat down.

After a few moments Jack came over and sat next to her, "My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are... troubled."

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married." Elizabeth sounded sad.

I sighed, thinking of Barbossa.

_I know how you feel._

Jack handed her a bottle of rum and she took a swig.

"You know..." Jack cleared his throat, "Lizzie, I am captain of a ship and being captain of a ship I could, in fact, perform a marriage right here. Right on this deck. Right… now."

Elizabeth looked grossed out by his breath and got up to walk over to the rail, "No thank you."

Jack followed her, "Why not? We are very much alike you and I. I and you. Us."

Elizabeth snorted, "Except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center. And personal hygiene."

Jack sniffed the air around him and shrugged, "You will come over to my side, I know it."

"You seem very certain." Elizabeth observed.

"One word, love. Curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day... you won't be able to resist." Jack smiled.

She ignored him, "Why doesn't your compass work?"

"My compass works fine." Jack acted offended.

"Because you and I are alike. And there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing."

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by."

"You'll have the chance to do something... something courageous. And when you, you'll discover something." Elizabeth looked him in the eyes, "That you're a good man."

"All evidence to the contrary." Jack smirked.

Elizabeth laughed, "No, I have faith in you. You want to know why?"

"Do tell, dearie."

"Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like." she leaned closer with each sentence.

Jack's mouth was hanging open, "I do want to know what it tastes like."

Elizabeth spoke softly as Jack caressed her cheek, "But seeing as you're a good man, I know that you'd never put me in a position that would compromise my honor."

Jack looked at his hand and flinched, making a fist.

Elizabeth didn't notice, "I'm proud of you, Jack."

"Land-ho!" Gibbs announced and Elizabeth hurried away.

"I want my jar of dirt." Jack whimpered and ran off to look for it.

_The black spot must have come back._


	8. Chapter 8

Jack, Norrington, Elizabeth, Pintel, Ragetti and I were in a skiff.

Pintel and Ragetti were rowing and the former complained, "You're pullin' to fast."

"You're pullin' too slow." Ragetti defended himself.

"We don't want the Kraken to catch us. I'm savin' me strength for when it comes. Just don't think it's Kraken, anyways. Always heard it says Kray-ken."

"What with the long 'a'?"

"Uh huh."

"No no no no no. Kroken's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian. And Kraken's closer to that."

"Well, we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken."

"It's a mythological creature, I calls it what I wants!" Ragetti yelled.

_Oh brother!_

We landed and got out of the boat.

Jack looked at Pintel and Ragetti, "Guard the boat, mind the tides... and don't touch my dirt."

We followed Elizabeth across the island, since she had the compass.

When we got to a certain area, she started walking back and forth, then she stopped and shook the compass, "This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most."

She sat down cross-legged in the sand and put the open compass next to her.

Jack walked over and looked at it, "Yes it does. You're sitting on it."

"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth looked up at him.

"Move." Jack made a shooing motion, then ordered Norrington to come over and start digging.

He dug for awhile, then we heard a solid thump as the shovel hit something. We all knelt next to the hole and pulled out a chest. Putting our ears next to it, we heard a thumping sound.

Elizabeth looked at Jack in surprise, "It's real!"

"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington mumbled.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised." Jack looked hurt.

"With good reason." we heard a voice say.

We turned around and saw Will standing there.

Elizabeth ran to him, "Will! You're alright! I came to find you."

Jack and Norrington looked jealous as Elizabeth and Will shared a kiss.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet." Will smirked.

"Not so easy is it?"

_What are they talking about?_

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Will squinted.

"You do?" Jack looked surprised.

"After you tricked me onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones-"

"What!?" Elizabeth turned to Jack.

"What?" Jack's voice got higher.

"I was reunited with my father." Will finished.

"Oh. Well. You're welcome, then." Jack smiled a little.

"Everything you said to me. Every word was a lie!" Elizabeth was clearly angry.

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love." Jack smiled, then he saw Will pull out a knife kneel next to the chest, "Oi, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill Jones." Will announced.

Jack and I pulled out our swords and pointed them at him.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" Jack pointed out.

Will stood up and Jack held out his hand, "Now, if you please. The key."

Will suddenly snatched Elizabeth's sword, "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. And I hope you're here to see it."

Norrington whipped out his sword and pointed it a Will, "I can't let you do that, either. So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack said smugly.

Norrington pointed his sword at Jack. Will and I pointed our swords at him, while Jack pointed his at Will.

Norrington continued, "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it... I get my life back."

"Ah. The dark side of ambition." Jack observed.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." Norrington smirked.

And then the fight broke out. I attacked Will, and Norrington lunged at Jack.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth yelled but we ignored her.

Will fell down, so I joined Jack and Norrington.

Elizabeth helped him up, "Will!"

"Guard the chest." Will said and ran after us.

"No!"

The four of us continued our fight.

I could hear Elizabeth ranting as we fought, "This is not funny! This is no way for grown men or women to... Oh, fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other. That will solve everything! I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!" she started throwing rocks at us, "This is madness!"

We ran to an old falling down building. Norrington and Jack made it halfway up the spiral stairs in the bell tower before they started fighting again. Will grabbed one of the ropes at the same moment that Jack fell, taking him up past Norrington, so he could grab the key on the way by. Will jumped off at the top and ran out onto the roof with Norrington following. Jack and I ran after them and he managed to grab the key, making the other two turn on us.

Norrington knocked Jack's sword out of his hand and looked back at Will, "Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life."

"Be my guest." Will was breathing heavily.

Jack took a step back, "Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it that at the very moment you had a notorious pirate and a not so notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirates and take your dearly beloved all to hisself, eh? So whose fault is it really that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?"

"Enough!" Norrington took a swipe at Jack, who rolled off the roof, then he turned to Will, "Unfortunately, Mr. Turner... he's right!"

The three of us continued our fight, jumping onto a wheel that used to run the mill. It started to roll but we kept fighting. Then we had to step around Jacks waving legs.

_How did he manage to get stuck like that?_

We continued fighting for awhile, then Will got inside of the wheel and started fighting with Jack. Norrington and I joined them just before Jack managed to get the key. He jumped out of the wheel, leaving us to roll down a long slope.

_I think I'm gonna be sick!_

We finally rolled out onto the beach and into the water where the wheel fell over. As we climbed out, Will walked a few steps before falling flat on his face. Norrington ran over to the skiff and I tried to follow him but ended up falling on my face as well. Crawling and stumbling I finally made it to the boat as we were about to leave.

Elizabeth saw Will lying half in the boat, "Will!"

"Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with." Jack said as Davy Jones' crew closed in on us.

_Where did they come from?_

"We're not coming out of this." Elizabeth was worried.

"Not with the chest." Norrington grabbed the chest, "Into the boat."

"You're mad." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Don't wait for me." Norrington said and ran back to the island with Jones' crew following.

"I say we respect his final wish." Jack said.

"Aye!" Pintel agreed and we shoved off.

"But what about the heart?" I was amazed Jack would let it go.

"Don't worry luv, it's not in the chest." he grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Will finally woke up when we were back on the Pearl, "What happened to the chest?"

"Norrington took it to draw them off." Elizabeth explained sadly.

_Poor guy's probably dead._

Gibbs walked up, "Where's the Commodore?"

"Fell behind." Jack said simply, holding his jar of dirt like it was a baby.

"My prayers be with him." Gibbs shrugged after a moment of silence, "Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is... you're back. And made it off free and clear."

At that moment, the Flying Dutchman popped out of the water next to us.

Jack pushed Gibbs aside, "I'll handle this."

He walked over to the rail and held up the jar, "Lose somethin'?" he lost his balance and fell down the stairs, but popped back up again, "Got it! Come to negotiate, have you? You slimy git. Look what I got." he started sing songing, "I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it?"

"Enough!" Davy Jones yelled and the cannons came out.

"Hard to starboard." Jack mumbled.

"Hard to starboard!" I repeated louder.

Gibbs rushed to the helm and started turning the wheel frantically.

"Raise up the foreyard!" Will commanded.

"Rack the starboard! Send his beloved Pearl back to the depths!" Davy yelled.

Ragetti looked back, "She's on us! She's on us!"

Jack took over the steering as the bigger guns started firing on us.

"Make fast!" Will called.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily.

"Aye, we've got her." Gibbs smiled.

"We're the faster?" Will was confused.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us, that's how she gets her prey. But with the wind..." Gibbs started to explain.

"We've got her advantage." Will finished.

"Aye." Gibbs nodded.

"They've given up." Marty pointed to the other ship and the crew cheered.

Will walked over to Jack, "My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight!"

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage." Jack put his jar on the banister, but the ship shuddered to a stop and it fell, breaking on the deck below.

Jack ran down the stairs and started pawing through the dirt, "Where is it? Where is the thump thump?"

"We must've hit a reef." a sailor pointed over the rail, where the water was bubbling.

"No. It's not a reef!" Will grabbed Elizabeth and I, "Get away from the rail!

"What is it?" I swallowed hard.

"The Kraken." Will turned to the crew, "To arms!"

"Load guns, defend the mast!" Gibbs called out.

"It'll attack the starboard, I've seen it before. Roll out the cannons and hold for my signal." Will commanded.

The guns were loaded and the Kraken's tentacles began creeping up the sides of the ship.

Will climbed down into the lower deck, "Easy boys."

The rest of us, including Elizabeth, Gibbs and I were up on deck pointing harpoons at the creature.

"Will?" Elizabeth sounded worried.

"Steady! Steady." Will said to the gunman.

"Will?" Elizabeth repeated.

"Hold. Hold!" Will said through gritted teeth.

The Kraken crept closer.

"Will!" Elizabeth screeched.

"Fire!" Will yelled.

The Kraken was wounded and sunk back into the water.

Will came back up on deck, "It'll be back. We have to get off the ship."

"There are no boats." Elizabeth gestured to the smashed wood.

"Pull up the grates, get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold." Will handed Elizabeth a rifle, "Whatever you do, don't miss."

"As soon as you're clear." Elizabeth nodded.

Some sailors began loading the net and one called up, "We are short-stocked on gunpowder. Six barrel!"

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder." Gibbs reported to Will.

"Then load the rum!"

Everyone was very quiet and I rolled my eyes.

_Oh please!_

I yelled down into the hold, "The rum you bloomin' cockroaches! Would you like to survive so you can buy more!?"

The sailors groaned and began loading the precious cargo.

I looked out over the water and saw Jack rowing away.

"You coward." I said through gritted teeth.

The ship shudders again.

"Not good." Marty said.

The Kraken attacked again, smashing it's tentacles through the gun ports.

Will was standing on the load, "Haul away!"

"Heave! Heave like you're bein' paid for it!" Gibbs yelled.

The Kraken continued to attack and Will who was being lifted with the load started taunting it, "Come on! Come and get me! I'm over here! Come on!"

Will's foot got caught in the net when the Kraken jostled it and he tried to cut himself free.

"Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot! Will yelled.

She hesitated and the Kraken grabbed her ankle, dragging her back, but Ragetti severed the tentacle with an ax. Elizabeth ran back to the gun, but Jack who had decided to come back, picked it up and shot just as Will got free. The bullet hit the rum and powder, causing it to explode. The Kraken groaned and retreated.

"Did we kill it?" Marty looked over the rail.

"No. We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain, orders!" Gibbs walked over to Jack.

"Abandon ship. Into the long boat." Jack said with some difficulty.

"Jack, the Pearl." Gibbs looked horrified.

Jack sighed, "She's only a ship, mate."

"He's right, we have to head for land." Elizabeth spoke up.

"It's a lot of open water." Pintel pointed out.

"It's a lot of water." Ragetti agreed.

"We'll have to try it. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." Will said.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope." Gibbs started helping the others into the boat.

Jack paused looking around.

_This is my chance!_

I walked up to him, "You came back."

He smiled sadly and I kissed him, backing him into the mast and chaining him to it.

Pulling away I said quietly, "I never really forgave you. You must know that. And now I can avenge Hector."

I backed away and climbed into the boat.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." I lied, but no one moved, "Go!"

We shoved off and halfway to land we looked back to see the Kraken dragging down the Pearl.

_Consider yourself avenged Hector._


	10. Chapter 10

We were in Tia Dalma's shack and everyone is very silent.

Tia walked in with a tray of drinks and offered one to Elizabeth, "Against da cold. And da sorrow." she walked over to Will, " It's a shame. I know you're tinking that with the Pearl, you could've set free your father's soul."

"It doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone... along with its captain." Will threw his knife into the table.

_It's captain was gone a long time ago..._

"Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out." Gibbs raised his mug, "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack." Ragetti looked close to tears.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Pintel nodded.

"He was a good man." Elizabeth said quickly and took a drink.

"If there was anything to be done to bring him back..." Will started to say.

"Would you do it?" Tia spoke up, "What would any of you be willing to do? Will you sail to de ends of de earth and beyon' to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?"

"Aye." said Gibbs.

"Aye." Pintel and Ragetti at the same time.

"Aye." Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Yes." Elizabeth nodded.

"Aye." Will quietly agreed.

Tia looked at me, but I just looked back.

_Why would I want to bring him back?_

She moved on, "All right. But if you're going to brave de weird and haunted shores at world's end... den, you will need a captain who knows dos waters."

We heard footsteps on the stairs and all the others stood up, but I stayed seated.

_It'll probably be some zombie that she-_

"So, tell me... What's become of my ship?" a familiar voice asked.

_Can it be!?_

I turned around and sure enough there he was. My Hector had come back from the grave. I was so shocked that my feet were rooted to the floor.

Then he spotted me and opened his arms, "Sylvia."

I flew to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a long kiss.

_I can't believe he's alive!_

I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his, whispering, "I thought I lost you."

He smiled, "Ye can't get rid of me that easy."

I smiled too and put my head on his shoulder, smelling the familiar aroma of rum and sea water.

_Now I'm willing to rescue Jack._

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>Barf bags are available on request.<strong>


End file.
